Emma Alonso
Emma Alonso is a full witch Personality Emma is a strong minded lovable girl who is always trying to do the right thing. She kind and protective of those she cares about. When it’s time to be serious Emma can be but she prefers the times where she can just be the goofy self she is. She loves to joke around and is obsessed with sparkles. She is also the most loyal person you will ever meet. Childhood Emma was born on April second 1990, only a few days later it was confirmed she was the chosen one. When her powers were growing too fast she was brought to the council who tested her to see if she was the chosen one. Her parents were happy for her but also worried if they would protect well from all harm. Growing up Emma was attacked on a regular basis. But that didn’t stop her from having as normal of a child as possible. She went to school and played with her friends. She wasn’t allowed to befriend mortals though so no harm would come to them unexpectedly. She mostly played with her cousins Maddie and Sophie, along with her best friend/foster sister Andi. Then In grade three she befriended Katie Rice. Losing her mother Then at the age of ten, the summer of 2001, Emma lost her mom. Emma had been home alone with her mom one night in the summer of 2001. Some evil witches attacked and Marah ran into Emma’s room. She hugged her daughter and told her to tele transport out while she delayed the intruders. Emma got away but Marah was killed. To this day Marah is Emma’s hero. Emma was very heartbroken by this loss and refused to eat for a few months, her cousin Maddie had to force her to eat. To Keep her moms memory alive she started scrapbooking. This helped her mourn and heal. W.I.T.S academy Due to the death of her mom, Emma was no longer living with a full witch/wizard. So she had to attend W.I.T.S academy for her magic training, which began on September fourth 2001. She was lucky enough to go with her cousin Maddie who she trusted a-lot. Emma stayed at the academy for a few years and graduated at the age of fourteen, June 17th 2004. Starting high school Emma got to spend the summer of 2004 catching up with her father and began her chosen one duties. Then in September 2004 she started high school at a mortal school called Iridium high. She went with her best friend Andi, cousin Maddie and friend Katie. During the school year she met Diego and his twin sister Gigi and she befriend mortal Daniel Miller. She also began dating Jax Novoa. Bringing to life Andi's zombie A few months into grade nine Emma broke one of the oldest magic rules. To save Andi’s video game zombie from being killed Emma brought him to life. She had planned on sending him back into the game but couldn’t when she saw Andi fall in love with him. Emma then helped Andi keep Phillip hidden from the council for around a year before they got caught. Emma went unpunished since her powers were too strong for the council to take away. Teen Pregnancy Emma found out she was 15 and pregnant on August 17th 2005. It was her first day of tenth grade and she went to see the school nurse with her cousin Maddie to take a pregnancy test. Before leaving the nurses office Emma was told by Lily she wouldn't being doing any chosen one duties while pregnant. The first person Emma told was her boyfriend Jax Novoa. He told her he needed some time to think about it. He didn't get back to her untill the following week when he broke up with her. Emma was furious and told him not ro come back if he ever changed his mind. When she got home that day she was in tears and comforted by Lily. The day after she found out she was pregnant she had to face her father after he found out. Emma was grounded and in deep trouble, she had never seen her dad that angry. She was told if she kept the baby she would have to move out. When comforted by Lily the following week she stated she wanted to keep the baby but didn't know if she could or should since she would have no place to live. She was offered to stay at Lily's house.